


Pioggia [BDT 66]

by Ariadne_Karloff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karloff/pseuds/Ariadne_Karloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pioggia batteva impietosa sul terreno e sui corpi sparsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pioggia [BDT 66]

### [BDT] Prompt 066: Pioggia  
  
---  
  
La pioggia batteva impietosa sul terreno e sui corpi sparsi.  
Lavava il sangue che imbrattava uniformi e cadaveri, armi e ferite.  
Penetrava dentro gli squarci aperti da baionette, granate, schegge di bombe.  
Batteva sui soldati canadesi riversi a terra, sul corpo scuro e tozzo di uno fra mille; batteva sul corpo enorme e biondo di uno fra mille.  
La pioggia era l’unica testimone del miracolo: il sangue che smetteva di uscire, ferite che si chiudevano da sole pian piano, i muscoli degli addominali che si ricomponevano poco per volta.  
Assisteva e lavava il sangue dai corpi di Creed e Logan.  
  
© [Ariadne Karloff](http://www.blackwolves.it/) \- 2009


End file.
